A Midsummer Twilight Dream
by mrs.kirby13
Summary: Basically in this story everyone falls for the wrong people, like Shakespeare's Midsummer Night’s Dream. Bella Swan falls for Jacob Black, although he is in love with Leah Clearwater. Leah falls for Edward Cullen though he is in love with Bella. DIS


**A Midsummer Twilight Dream**

_Basically in this story everyone falls for the wrong people, like Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. Bella falls for Jacob, although he is in love with Leah. Leah falls for Edward though he is in love with Bella._

_DISCLAIMERS: 1.) I do NOT own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. 2.) I am in no way on Team Jacob. I honestly do not care._

"Happy anniversary, Bella," Edward said with a smile as Bella opened the door. It was one year that Edward and Bella had been together. He stood in the doorway until she let him in. "This is for you," Edward grinned as he held out a black velvet box. Bella opened the box and inside it was a bracelet with a bloodstone. "Edward, it's beautiful," Bella exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Charlie walked into the room and cleared his throat. "You're both going to be late for school," he said.

"Oh yeah," Edward chuckled dumbly, "we'd better get going." Bella got into Edward's car as they drove off to school. She put the bracelet on as soon as she got to school. As soon as they got out they were greeted by Alice. "Happy one year," she said.

"Thank you, Alice," Bella said.

"It's kinda weird without Jasper around," Alice said, "but, at least I can see him at home. Same with Emmett and Rosalie." Bella went into her first period English class, which Edward was in as well. As Bella walked into her classroom she was greeted by her two friends Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. "Hi Bella," Jessica said, "Hi Edward. Cool that we are in this class."

"Yeah," Bella said, "kinda weird that it's the same teacher though as last year, I didn't know Mr. Whitman was teaching seniors now." "Okay class," the teacher instructed, "stop talking and look up at the board. We are going to be reading Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. The story of four lovers around your age who fall for the wrong people."

"I love this story," Jessica whispered. Soon the bell rang. Bella went through the rest of the day. After school she met Edward in the parking lot. "Pretty interesting, huh?" Edward commented, "The story we are reading in English"

"Yeah," Bella said as she got in to his car, "that Shakespeare, his stories either end in with everyone dying or everyone getting married."

"If only there was a story with both," Edward chuckled. Bella laughed.

"I love it when you laugh, Bella," Edward sighed. They drove back to Bella's home. Bella took her key out of her bag and opened the door. Charlie was not home by the look of his squad car not being home. Bella then picked up the phone and called her father. "Hey Dad," Bella said, "I'm home, Edward is here too."

"Okay," Charlie said, "If you want, you can go over by Edward's place. I'll just go and visit the Blacks for a while."

"Okay, thanks," Bella said, "I'll be home later tonight to make supper for us."

"Don't worry about it, Bella," Charlie said, "You do enough; you're practically your mother. You go ahead and go over by Edward's and I'll eat over by Billy's, I'll tell Jake to call you later."

"You don't have to do that," Bella said, "I'll talk to him some other time."

"Okay, I have to get back to work," Charlie said, "have fun at Edward's, bye Bella."

Bella hung up and turned to Edward. "He said if I want to go over by your place I can," Bella said to him, "he is going to visit his friend Billy and Jacob."

Edward grimaced in disgust. "That mongrel," he said.

"That 'mongrel' happens to be my childhood friend," Bella said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, "Let's not talk about this right now."

"I forgive you Edward," she sighed. Even though she was still angry, she then kissed him and they went to his place.

**Does Bella really forgive Edward for insulting her childhood friend? Is Edward really sorry? Find out in the next chapter**


End file.
